Total Accident
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Horrible incidents with a purse snatcher is horrible. Includes a tased Rex, blushing Six, angry Holiday, traumatized Noah, and one jelly filled donut. Slight Holix. Oneshot.


**Ok, this is bound to be fun for everyone. I'm not sure if this'll come to be a chapter fic or oneshot, but we'll see as it goes on.**

**...**

**Oh what fun we are about to have! :D**

**o0o**

Holiday rolled over in bed, trying to ignore that odd sound that was trying to wake her. It kept going though.

Being the bright one in Providence, she quickly realized it was her phone. Her arm flailed out to her nightstand, hitting her knuckles against the lamp, her clock, the lamp again, and finally falling on the cell phone.

The reason she done this was not to answer it, but to pitch it across the room. Then, she figured that it just might not shut up.

She pressed the green button and put it to her ear. "Huh?," she moaned into what she hoped what was the reciever.

And this is how it all started.

"_Hey, Doc? Don't be mad, kay?_"

"Rex?," she moaned again, rolling over to realize it was... two in the morning... Why was Rex calling her if he was down the hall, anyway?

"_Uh, yeah, hehehe._"

"What's-?," it then clicked. She quickly rose up in bed. "Where are you?"

"_Uh,_" she heard Rex stammer on the other end. There was a young, shrill voice and another aged, rough voice in the background. "_I'm at, uh, 137 Brookmire Road? Yeah, that's where I am._" The shrill voice rang out again and Holiday could barely make it out. "_Stop being a damn wuss and just tell her already!_"

"Was that... Noah?," she asked, but recieved silence.

"_Uh, Doc_," Rex said, his voice starting to shake a little, "_I'll tell you where we are... but you gotta promise not to tell Six. You gotta._"

Holiday blinked. "You're in jail, aren't you?"

Silence. I deafening silence met her on the other end. She could only imagine how big Rex's eyes were right now. Eventually, his small voice came through the phone line. "_Please, don't tell Six._"

o0o

Eight or nine hours before this moment, all was right in the world.

Rex had broken out of Providence, leaving the monkey behind today. He had met up with Noah and the two played a few rounds of Horse. Of course, Rex, the poor dear, never got a single shot in and, after a mild tantrum, they decided that maybe basketball wasn't such a great idea. They left the court in the search of food.

Following their noses mostly, they were walking through the park, poking fun at eachother like normal boys. In the distance, they could make out a hot dog stand, which was slowly starting to smell better and better.

That is, until a woman screamed, "He just stole my purse!"

The two boy's heads snapped around to see the woman pointing frantically, looking for all the world like she just came from a tv sitcom where women actually do that, and the figure of a man disappearing behind the trees.

Rex looked to Noah. "Well, I do work for Providence," he shrugged, "You know, the good guys."

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this," the blonde mumbled, but it was unheard, since Rex had already ran off after the purse snatcher. Noah sighed and left right behind him.

It took barely a second to catch up to the figure they had seen.

Rex, being first, jumped in the air and landed on his back, knocking the guy down and the pink purse flying through the air. Noah easily caught it, as Rex lifted himself off of his captive.

"Dude," he said, "If you're going to steal stuff, you should probably learn to run a little faste-"

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Rex looked to his right to notice the barrel of a hand gun pointed at his nose. He fumbled off the guy, arms shooting in the air, as Noah quickly dropped the purse, doing the same.

The police officer with the gun pointed at him looked entirely too buff and into his job than a normal police officer. His muscles, which was too big for him, rolled under his shirt. Noah could practically see the steroids sliding though the man's protruding veins. He also had his gun held up by both arms, as he looked way too nervous for this and was starting the sweat a little.

The other, shorter officer was slightly overweight with a typical donut-eating mustache and looked slightly bored with the whole situation.

Rex quickly started defending, crossing his eyes to look at the gun. "Hey, hey, woah, slow down. We were just catching the purse snatcher."

"Yeah, see?," Noah said, letting an arm drop and waving it at the purse on the ground. The gun snapped over to him and his arm shot up again.

"DON'T MOVE, DIRTBAG!," the officer screamed.

"Kay," Noah's voice came out as squeaky as possible.

The woman started running up to the scene, as the teen's took a sigh of relief. Well, at least this would make a good story to tell-

She ran to the guy Rex had tackled, who was starting to get up. "Alex! Are you ok?," she asked, trying to help him up.

Both teen's eyes grew wide. "What?," Noah asked.

She shot a glare to the teens. "Why did you attack my brother?," she screamed at them.

"What?," Noah asked again.

"Brother!," Rex screamed, "He was the one who-!"

"Sir!," she ignored them and looked to the fat police man, "These two were trying to steal my purse!"

"What?," Noah asked a third time.

"Alright, boys," the police man said, reaching around for his hand cuffs, "Looks like you two are under arrest."

"What!," Noah screamed, "We came here for hotdogs!"

"Wait a minute!," Rex said, apparently coming up with a wonderful idea.

Noah tried to plead. "No. Rex. Wait!"

It was too late. Rex showed the police officers his Smack Hands. "See? I'm an Evo. I work for Provi-"

"EVO!," the buff man screamed, pulling out a taser with his gun, "GET ON YOU KNEES! NOW!"

"But I-"

"NOW, DIRTBAG!"

"Just do what he says, Rex!"

"Now, just wait a minute and listen to me. I work for Providence, ok? We're the good guys. We were only-"

"ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

"Rex, please don't make this any worse."

"Look! I'm trying to tell you that I-!"

And this was the first day that Rex was tased.

The boy stood still for a second, then made a thump as he quickly hit the ground, face first, the Smack Hands falling apart.

"Oh, God," Noah whispered, closing his eyes.

The fatter police man walked cautiously up to Noah and, once close enough, quickly pulled the boy's arms behind his back, putting them in cuffs. The buff guy stood over the dazed teen, doing the same, and lifted him up rather briskly by the shoulders.

Noah was being pushed to the local police car, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. On further inspection he noticed a youngish man, about in his early twenties, with a five o'clock shadow, a navy pullover, a sweater hat, a few beads of sweat, and a giant grin. Noah's eyes grew wide.

"That's him!," he started screaming, "That's the guy that stole her purse!"

The man quickly ran off and the police officers didn't even look. "Sure, kid," the more sane one said, "Whatever you say."

"Nah!," Rex moaned/screamed, apparently having seen the guy, too, "That wash him! It wash! I knows it!" His head rolled back and forth.

Rex was stuffed into the back seat, followed by Noah. Rex fell against the other door, trying to do something, but for all the world he didn't know what. The blonde tried to say something else, when his head quickly met glass as the cops closed the door on his nose.

"Ah!," Noah screamed, then looked back through the glass, "Seriously!"

Another cop car pulled up to take the woman's and 'Alex's' statements, so Rex and Noah were quickly carted off to the police station.

o0o

It was now about three hours later.

Rex was sitting agianst the wall, still looking a little dazed, and Noah had his hands wrapped around the bars to their cell. He was screaming.

"We didn't do anything!," he continued, but it didn't work, again. His head banged against the metal of the doors. Then again. Then a third time. The another.

He had earlier, with a heavy heart, used his phone call to call his parents. Noah explained the situation, and them, being the loving parents they were, said, "Well, see you on court date." He already had a knot on his head from bashing it against the pay phone. He didn't need this.

They still had one phone call. Rex's.

Noah looked over to his buddy, who was starting to look a little bit better now. The tasing didn't really sit well with his nanites, them being machines and all. He had only thrown up four times though, he was good. Though, he was still a little out of it.

The blonde sighed and decided to try again. He walked over and knelt down in front of his friend. "Rex?," he said, like he was talking to a five year old.

The boy's orange tinted eyes looked up at the sound of his name.

Noah seen this as a good sign and continued. "We need to get bailed out, Rex," he said, "And I already used my phone call."

Rex continued to stare, not seeing where this conversation was going.

"Rex," Noah said again, "You need to use your phone call for someone to bail us ou-"

"No!," Rex screamed. This was the same reaction as the other twenty times Noah brought up this topic. "No! No! No!"

"Rex, listen to me!," the blonde said, trying to steady his friend by the shoulders. "You need to use your phone call, Rex."

"No!"

"Why?"

Rex blinked. "The only number I remember is... is..." Noah blinked. "... is... Six's." Noah's eyes widened.

"Oh," now he seen why that was a huge negative, "... Well, Rex... I mean... We kind of need that phone call... and if Six is the only-"

"No!," Rex screamed, putting his hands against his ears, "LALALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Noah buried his face in his hands.

Maybe, with any luck, Six would go out looking for Rex, like he normally did, once realizing he was missing. Hopefully, Six wouldn't find them.

o0o

Another hour and a half later and Six was staring at his cell phone.

Rex wasn't on base and he hadn't called. Usually, the teen would at least call, but not this time. Six knew that he had broken out about four hours ago and it was getting pretty late.

He had tried calling Rex and then Noah, but neither answered. So, he quickly consulted Doctor Holiday.

"Rex flew the coop."

"Pardon?," she asked, looking over her computer at the agent that had materialized in front of her desk. He always did that, but it stopped annoying and scarring her a few years ago.

"Has he called you?," he asked.

Her hand dug in her pocket for a second and she pulled out her phone, seeing if she happened to miss any calls. "Nope, he hasn't called." She then quickly tried to call him. Maybe he was just not answering Six. He always answered her calls, though.

But not this time. It went straight to voice mail. She looked bewildered at the phone, "Well, that's odd."

"Any nanite spikes or something?," Six asked, looking over at her computer monitor.

"No, nothing," she shook her head.

Thankfully, Bobo walked in the room. "Sup," he greeted.

Six quickly asked, "Have you seen Rex?"

"Nah, haven't heard from him since he left," the monkey said, making himself at home and sitting on top of the desk.

"Do you know where he went?," Six didn't waver his glare.

"Something about Noah's," Bobo half-heartedly replied, digging in the drawers of the desk for something to eat.

Holiday looked back down to her phone and thumbed through her contacts for Noah's home number.

"You have their number?," the agent asked, looking bewildered.

"I have everyone's number, Six," she replied, and noticed his stretched out hand. He wanted to talk to them.

She shrugged and handed him her cell. He pressed send and put it to his ear.

Finally, someone answered their phone. "_Hello?_,"asked the voice of Noah's dad.

"Richard," Six said, "have you heard from Rex?"

"_I know!_," the man's excited voice came over the line, "_It's great, isn't it?_"

"... What?" Richard always seemed like the kind of man that had his head screwed on straight. Six was starting to double guess that thought.

"_Rex and Noah_," the man tried to clarify, "_They'll be fine. Me and Ilene are going out tonight! Haven't been alone in ages._" Six could swear that he just heard the grown man giggle on the other end, saying his wife's name and telling her that he was on the phone. Richard's voice came back. "_You and Ms. Holiday should do something, too. Not everyday the kid's are out, right?_"

Six blinked. "... What?"

Apparently, the other man was too preoccupied with his wife to answer his question. "_Ilene, just give me a second_," the man giggled again.

Holiday vaguely thought that if Six's mouth opened any wider, a bug would fly in.

"_Well, anyway_," Richard's voice came back, "_Me and the Mrs. are heading out. You two have a good night, now!_" He promptly hung up.

After a few seconds, Six pulled back from the phone and held it arm's length, mouth still hanging open.

"What happened?"

If it was a few years earlier, Six would've jumped. Instead, he snapped his head over to look at Holiday. "What?," he said again, not quite catching what she had just said.

Her eyebrow raised. "What happened?," she asked again.

"Um," he looked back to the phone. He honestly did not know what had just happened. Six slowly turned back to look at her, handing her the phone. "He said that Rex is fine."

"Where is he?," she asked, taking the phone.

"With Noah," he answered. In all honesty, that's what he assumed. He didn't want to call back and he, most importantly, did not want her calling them.

"Well, ok then," she said, buying it. It wasn't unlike Rex to sneak over to Noah's anyway.

Then again, Six didn't tell her that he was at Noah's. He honestly didn't know _where _he was. But he sure as hell wasn't about to call back.

Holiday looked back up to him. "Are you... Are you blushing?"

"Good night, Doctor," and Six walked out of the room.

"What was that about?," she asked the air.

Bobo answered. "Humans," he shrugged, eating Doritos he found tucked away in her drawer.

o0o

About another five hours... and the kids still hadn't shut up.

The one that was called Rex had finally stopped crying.

The one called Noah had managed to stop screaming for a little while, but he still banged his head against the iron bars whenever the mood struck him.

The police officer eyed them tiredly. He was the same one that had brought them in hours ago, the fatter one. George, the buff one, had left for a few minutes, leaving his partner to his thoughts.

Joe, the fatter one, was starting to feel a little bad for the kids. Sure, one was an Evo, but after watching them go back and forth for a few hours, they seemed to be alright kids. He didn't believe that they did anything, but the evidence did.

The blonde had tried calling his parents and Joe had to pull him away from the phone before he hurt himself, so he figured that didn't go well. He offered to call a lawyer for them, since the black haired one didn't seem too willing to use his phone call, but they both rejected the idea.

The blonde was intent on making the other use that phone call.

The other was intent on sitting in a corner and dieing.

It was starting to look a little rough.

"Don't you know anyone's number?," Rex asked Noah.

"Your's, my parent's," Noah started thinking... and quickly realized how much he hated technology. "Everyone I know is on my cell phone," he pouted.

Rex rocked his head against the wall again.

Joe leaned over his desk, picking up the yellow pages. "You can use a phone book, you know," he offered.

Rex eyed him. "Providence really likes anoymousity," he replied, "I don't know any of their full names and half of the people I do know don't legally exist."

"Really?," Noah asked, "What about Six?"

Rex rolled his head to look at Noah. "Six is dead in most of Asia and he never existed everywhere else, except for the United States."

"And what is he here?"

"I asked him," Rex blinked, "He said he was an over payed babysitter."

"That's true," Noah muttered.

Joe sighed, raising from his desk, pulling out the keys from his belt. He bent down to one of the drawers and, after unlocking it, found the cell phone they took from Rex. He waved it at the teen. "You mind?," he asked.

Rex shook his head, confused.

Joe turned it on and quickly found Rex's contacts. "Ok, you still have to use the pay phone, though," he said, walking over to their cell. "Who's number you want?"

Rex quickly stood up and gripped the bars to the cell. "You're a life saver, man!," he screamed, then opened his mouth to answer... and stopped.

... Who... should they call?

Mouth still open, he looked over to Noah with a questioning stare.

Noah blinked. "Doctor Holiday?"

Rex blinked. "She'll tell Six... and she's scary."

"Well, who else can we call? White?"

"No!"

"It has to be her, Rex."

"But-"

"Don't be a wuss and just do it. Tell her not to tell Six. Make her promise."

"Alright," Rex took a deep breath and gave Joe the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, "Can I have my phone call, now?"

o0o

Thirty minutes later from this moment and Six's eyes opened.

He was always a light sleeper and, right now, at 2:15 in the morning, there was small knock at his door.

His instant reaction was 'ignore it'. There wasn't many people that would know he was a light sleeper anyway. If he just ignored and played dead, maybe the sound would get bored and go away.

They knocked again, at the same tempo. It wasn't louder or more annoyed, as he expected it would be.

Six shut his eyes tight and buried his face in the pillow.

There was a sigh on the other side. "Six?"

_Holiday?_ His eyes shot open.

"I know you're awake, Six."

Why was... Holiday... at his door... _his_ door... at two in the morning? His eyes darted from the pillow, to the clock, and to the door, his head not moving an inch. Surely, she wasn't... didn't... she didn't expect to... Nah... No... No... She wasn't... really... No... His eyes darted to the clock again... What if she was? Was she about to leave?

Before his mind could fully wake up and realize what he was thinking, he shot up in bed, about to make a mad dash for the door.

She didn't hear him get up, which is why she continued. "It's about Rex."

He blinked at the door and stayed still for a second. He fell back down against the bed, burying his face in the pillow again. Should have known that was way too good to be true.

She moaned and knocked again. "Get up. You know I'm not going to leave."

He groaned against the pillow. She was right. She was never going to leave if it concerned the teen.

Rex was a big kid, he could handle himself.

... At two in the morning... and Holiday knew something... where Six had no clue...

He huffed and rose out of bed again, snagging his shades from the nightstand. The door flew open, not scarring the tired woman in the least.

She looked him up and down. Dark green jogging pants, shades, and that was all. "Nice look," she said, looking back up at his face.

"You, too," he replied, noting the tiny pink slip and tangled hair. He kind of meant it as a compliment, but she still frowned. "What's wrong?," he asked, trying to steer away from that topic.

"He told me not to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"They're in jail."

Jail... They? "They?," he asked.

"Rex and Noah," she replied.

He nodded, finally understanding the phone call. "That explains it," he muttered.

"Explains what?," she asked.

He waved his arm tiredly. "Ah, Richard was saying weird stuff. I never did get a straight answer out of him. He kept-" _Wait, no, stop._ "Nevermind," he shook his head, trying to clear the daze of waking up in the middle of the night. She opened her mouth to ask, but he beat her to it. "Why are they in jail? Dare I ask."

She shrugged, "Don't know. I told them not to tell me, yet. Wait until I'm in arm's reach of them."

He nodded, completely understanding.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So...," Six began, "Should we... go bail them out?"

She blinked very tiredly. "Why did you think I woke you?"

He opened his mouth, "Boot-," and quickly snapped it shut. "... No reason," he muttered.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Boot?"

"I'm going to get dressed," and he closed the door.

o0o

Rex was sitting against the wall again, arms wrapped around his legs that were pulled up to his chest, rocking back and forth. "She's going to be so mad," he mumbled again.

Noah, who had stopped banging his head against random objects, was now pacing the small cell. "But we didn't do anything," he argued.

"Doesn't matter," Rex shook his head, "She's gonna be mad."

Noah sighed and continued pacing, "She's not... She won't tell Six, right?"

Rex shook his head again. "I don't know, man," he mumbled, "I don't know."

George walked back in the police station, carrying a rectangular, white box and sat it down on the desk in front of Joe.

"Hey, thanks," Joe said, sitting up and opening the box. "I'll pay next time."

"Don't worry `bout it," George said, sitting in a chair next to the desk and taking out a chocolate donut with pink frosting and sprinkles from the box.

Joe took out a jelly filled one and sank his teeth in, relishing in the taste.

He then heard a low growl from the teen's cell and noticed that they were awfully quiet now. Looking over to them, he noticed Rex was kneeling with his hands on the bars, starting to drool and giving his donut a death stare and Noah was laying on the ground, his arm sticking out of the bars as far as he could reach towards the desk, clenching nothing but air.

"I think they're hungry, George," Joe stated, eyeing the boys.

George shot them a look. "Maybe they should have thought of that before they BROKE THE LAW!"

Now it was Noah's turn to break down. "We didn't do anything," he managed to say, starting to choke on the air in an attempt to not cry.

"Come on, George," Joe said, standing up, "Even people on death row get to eat."

The buffer man started to argue, "But we already had to taser the Evo kid. There's no telling what the other one can do."

Joe stopped walking. "Don't put _we_ in this. You tased the poor boy. And I think they would've busted out already if they had a mind to."

"We're the good guys," Rex moaned, trying not to cry again, too, "Providence. I'm Providence."

"See?," Joe pointed at Rex, "Kid says he's Providence."

"And I'm the tooth fairy," George replied.

"No," Noah cried, trying to stop the tears, "It's true! We went through basic training and everything."

"We survived pain week!," Rex said, trying not to throw a tantrum.

"See?," Joe pointed at him again, "Kid says he survived pain week at Providence."

"Uh-huh," George waved his hand, "Give them some of yours, if you want to feed them so bad."

Joe took the box from the desk and walked over to the cell. "You boys want a donu-?"

"Yes!," they both cried.

o0o

Holiday blinked. "What is this... this death trap?"

"You said that we weren't taking your car," he said, "So, we're taking mine."

"This... this isn't a car, Six," she stuttered.

"Wonderful observations skills, Doctor."

"You said you had a car."

"I said I had a _ride_. There's a difference."

"Clearly."

Holiday stood in a daze and faintly thanked herself for putting on some jeans and a white blouse instead of the usual skirt. "I changed my mind," she said, "Let's take my car."

Six stared at her for a second. "You said that the water pump was busted and one of the tires was flat."

"I tried teaching Rex how to drive, so sue me."

"We're taking mine, Doctor," he said, and walked around his white Kawasaki Ninja to find her a helmet.

"This is suicide, Six," she said, blinking at the 'crotch rocket' again.

He found a helmet and was walking back.

She tried again, "What about Rex and Noah?"

"Rex can fly," Six stated, handing a helmet over, "Plus, I haven't decided if I'm bailing them out yet or not."

"True," she said, looking down at the helmet, defeated. He was right. Somehow, she knew he was taking amusement out of this, but she wasn't sure where.

She put the helmet on, thankful that she left her hair down, and glanced at a slightly stunned Six. "What now?," she asked, fixing the strap.

"You... know how to put a helmet on," he said, putting two and two together.

"This isn't my first time on a motorcycle."

"But you just called it suicide."

"It is suicide."

"But why did you-"

"That's not to say it isn't fun," she muttered and gave him a look, "Are we going or not?"

He sighed, also defeated, and put his helmet on before getting on the bike. She shot him another look.

"That's a small seat," she glared.

He didn't answer.

Deciding that she would just take it out on Rex later, she slowly got on, trying not to touch him too, too much. Knowing her luck, something sharp and pointy would appear from the darkness of his 'jacket of infinite pointy objects' and impale her. That was probably the only reason that she didn't try to touch him more often. The fear of death.

"Hold on," he stoicly told her. Once starting the bike and checking everything, which took about a second, he sped off far too fast for her liking and she clung to his back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He couldn't the smirk creep up on his lips. This was probably the only reason he was going to bail Rex out of jail at three in the morning.

o0o

The boys munched happily on their donuts. They had managed to get two each from the very, very, very nice man that had decided to feed them.

Rex took the first one down in two bites and was slowly eating his second, trying to make every bite count.

Noah, being the smart one of the two, had done that with his first one. He was halfway through the first, while the second sat neatly in his lap.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes staring him down. A pair of yellowish, orange eyes. Noah's blue ones slid over to lock on Rex's.

The Evo had finished his donut.

Noah swallowed the little bite he had. "... Don't... even..."

Too late. Rex made a wild jump for the one in Noah's hands, but the boy stuffed it in his mouth, all in one bite. Through his full mouth, he gave out a maniacal laugh.

Rex's eyes darted to the other one, that was now on the floor in between the two, when Noah had jumped out of the way.

Only God knew what was on the floor of a jail cell, but right now, it was jelly filled donut.

Noah darted his eyes back up to Rex. "... Monf... evaf..."

Too late. Rex made another wild leap for the pastry at the same time Noah did. They effectively bashed their heads together, while their arms continued to fly around.

Noah, after a second of fighting, finally opened his eyes to notice that Rex was on top and looking passed him. Noah turned his head to see, laying in front of both of them, the most delicious donut he had ever seen... and it was his.

He grabbed Rex's jaw, hand half slipping into to other boy's mouth, to use it for leverage so his other hand could get the donut.

Rex said something muffled through his mouth and changed his arm to the B.F.S., catching the donut by the tip of the sword.

"Sharp and pointy!," Noah started screaming, "Sharp and pointy!" The impulse to scream with that above his head quickly went away as hunger sat in again. He kneed Rex in the stomach, getting the boy off of him and making him drop the donut, as he quickly stood and ran for it.

Suddenly, there was sixteen year old strapped to his back. "No! Mine!," Rex screamed, falling back and bringing Noah down with him.

Someone's foot kicked the donut and it started rolling... right through the bars of the cell.

"NO!," they both screamed and ran for it, both jumping to fall on the floor and stretch their arms out as far as they could reach... which wasn't far enough.

Neither gave up, as they started to slap eachother's arms away from the donut.

"No, Rex! You had two!"

"It's about to be three!"

They continued to fight as Joe and George just stared at the scene.

"Yeah," George said, "Feeding them was obviously a great idea."

Joe shook his head. "I just don't get the kids now days."

They stayed in the silence, watching the two continue to fight for a little longer.

Eventually, Joe asked, "Should I just pick up the donut and throw it away? At least, get it out of their line of sight."

"Nah," George said, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair, "This is better than FX."

o0o

After Holiday's fear filled ride, they had found the police station.

"This the place?," Six asked, taking his helmet off and looking at the building.

"137 Brookmire Road," she replied, getting off the bike.

With a sigh, he did the same, taking the keys out of his bike. To his surprise, he heard a 'snickt' that sounded exactly like someone pulling out a knife. Unfortunately, that's exactly what it was.

Standing in front of Holiday, was a young man, about early twenties, with a five o'clock shadow, a navy pullover, a sweater hat, a few streaks of sweat, and a snarky grin. He looked like someone that would steal a woman's purse.

"Give me your cash," he said threateningly, showing to them again that, yes, he did have a knife.

Holiday just furrowed her brow and looked pass him. "You're right outside of a police station," she said, completly bewildered by this guy.

He made a move like he was about to stab her, his grin turning into a deep frown, "Come on lady, I know judo."

She blinked. "So does he," she replied, pointing at Six, who at that time decided to reveal _his_ knife. A katana flicked out from his sleeve.

The guy's eyes grew wide at the magically appearing sword. He dropped the knife and quickly turned tail, running away.

Six disappeared for a second and reappeared as he dropped down on top of the would-be mugger. For some reason, he was really pissed off at this guy.

"Ah, man!," the idiot started to scream, "I think you broke something!"

"I'm going to break a lot more than that," Six said in a very low, very menacing voice.

"Don't break him," Holiday moaned, rubbing her temples, "Let's just bring him to the police."

"We could say it was self defen-"

"No, Six."

"... Fine."

o0o

Rex, having given up the good fight, was sitting on the ground, head laying against the bars, as he blinked at his friend.

Noah was still trying to reach the donut, but he, for the most part, had given up the fight too. Now, his hand was in a fist and continued to hit the ground over and over again, trying to reach his donut. "I hate you, Rex. You dick," he said, trying not to cry again.

"Hey," the other said, having an idea. Why not just ask nicely? "If you get it, can I have half?"

Noah slowly turned his head to stare at the apparent serious teen. "No, Rex. You cannot have half." He then went back to trying to reach the donut.

Rex leaned against the bars again, narrowing his eyes at Noah. "You're a dick," he muttered, finally coming with a comeback for that.

George walked back in the room. "You two got company," he said, taking his seat beside Joe. He couldn't wait for this.

Rex and Noah both shot up like bullets, trying to look around the corner for Holiday.

She walked into sight, looking at them both and noticing the donut on the floor with curiousity.

Then, Six walked in from behind her.

"No!," Rex banged his head against the bars. "You promised, Doc!"

"Please don't kill us, Mr. Six," Noah pleaded, using the name that he had called the scary looking man when they had first met.

"I didn't promise anything, Rex," she said, "You just assumed that. Besides, it's not like he wasn't going to find out."

"No one had to tell him!," Rex pleaded.

Holiday stared at him. "He's a ninja, of course he would've found out."

Six decided to make an input. "I'm right here," he informed them.

She sighed. This was already such a long night to begin with. "Ok," she said, and looked over to the teens, "What happened?"

"Demon purse!"

"A lady started screaming that someone stole her purse. Being the good guys-"

"We're freaking Providence!"

"We ran after the bad guy, got the purse back-"

"He tasered me!"

"They thought we stole the purse-"

"The woman started crying over the guy we tackeled-"

"Claimed it was her brother-"

"I think she was lying-"

"Then they show up and cart us off to jail!"

"It's like they were all playing us or something!"

"We only went there for food!"

"And that guy tasered me!"

"Rex kicked my donut!"

"I didn't kick it!"

"Then why is it out there!"

"I'm going through a difficult time right now, Noah!"

"You are? My parents went out on a date! I'm having a difficult time!" 

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

With a battle cry, Rex tackled Noah by the waist.

"Oh, not again," Joe said, standing up and walking over the cell, "They've been going crazy for hours now. Hey!" He banged his night stick against the iron bars. The boys stopped and looked up at him. "Cool it down before you go Evo again and take down the whole station, yeah?"

George decided to speak up. "Nah, I think the blonde kid can take him."

Joe turned around, ignoring Holiday and Six. "How do you figure?"

"Well, did you see how fast he dropped after that tase?"

"... That's true."

Rex ran to the bars and clutched them for dear life, giving his surrogate parents a plead. "Please, get me out of here! I'm going insane!" Apparently, to prove his point, his eye started twitching.

Noah appeared beside him, about to break down in tears again. "Take me with you!"

One of the doors was kicked open as an officer led in another guy to lock up. The guy Six and Holiday had brought in. The guy that looked very, very familiar to the teens.

"That's him!," Noah screamed first.

"He did it!," Rex said, wildly pointing at the guy, "He stole the purse! We're freaking innocent I tell you!"

The guy smirked at the boys as he was pushed in the cell beside them, but they could still hear his chuckle. "You two still in here?"

"I HATE YOU!," Noah screamed at the wall.

The doors to the new guy's cell slammed shut as Joe walked up to it. "You know these kids?"

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his hands, "Since I'm in here, it doesn't really matter now. They got framed for the purse thing. I stole it, they just caught the guy that got it from me."

Joe turned to George. "Sounds like a confession."

George nodded. "Yep, sounds like it," he said, then threw Joe the keys.

"Alright, boys," he said, walking over to their cell and unlocking it, "You're free to go."

The cell sprung open and neither boy moved.

"That's it?," Noah asked, expecting the door to slam shut as soon as he ran for it.

"That's it," Joe nodded. He was immediately caught in a hug from the teens.

Rex mumbled, "You're the best police guy ever!"

"Thank you for feeding us!," Noah said, trying not to cry again.

"Now come on, boys," Joe said, putting his hands on their shoulders, "Straighten up. Try to keep what's left of your pride."

"What pride?," Noah asked, moving back with Rex.

The Evo'd boy looked around Joe and walked over to the other occupied cell, Noah following behind.

"No bail?," Six asked.

"Nah, the guy confessed," Joe said, turning to look at Six, "Besides, I didn't think they did it when I first saw them, anyway."

"I did," George said, not getting up for the occasion.

Rex eyeballed the mugger, who was sitting on the bunk bed, looking back at the boys. "Why?," he asked him. "Why just tell them all of a sudden and put us through hell?"

The guy shrugged. "I already got busted by the wonder couple over there," he said, motioning with his head to Six and Holiday, "No need for you two to be framed for it anymore, especially since I never got any money. Besides, I didn't want to listen to you two fight like some bitches. I got a headache."

Rex narrowed his eyes.

"You're a dick," Noah informed the man.

He just shrugged and layed down in the cot.

"Let's go, Rex," Six said, about to lead them out of the station.

They started walking and Noah started to plead with Six. "Please, let me go back to Providence with you. I don't want to go home and walk in on something traumatic."

"For tonight," Six answered, in which the blonde did a fist pump.

"Is there any food at home?," Rex asked Holiday. Suddenly, Noah was very interested in the new conversation.

"Well, there's always something laying around, Rex," she said, eyeing them.

"Food sounds awesome."

"Food does sound awesome."

o0o

Another hour later, at 4:30 in the morning, the boys had finally crashed. They were exhausted, sure, but the hunger outweighed that by a few miles.

Thankfully, they had both K.O.'d in Rex's room, so Six didn't have to try and carry them anywhere.

The monkey was sure to get a laugh out of this in the morning. For now, Six was tired.

Holiday closed the door to Rex's room and looked tiredly at Six. "I'll call Noah's parents in the morning," she said.

"Alright," he replied, walking beside her, "But be prepared to be freaked out."

She laughed. "What exactly was going on? I never seen you gape like that before."

"A grown man giggled and that's all I have to say on the subect."

She laughed again. "So, when's the last time you giggled, Six?"

He shot her a look. "Never."

"I'm so sure," she said, finding her room and opening the door. "Bet I could make you giggle," she said, then walked in, "Night, Six."

The door closed before he could come up with anything to say. "Dammit," he muttered, still cursing himself out for the thoughts that ran through his head when Holiday woke him up a few hours ago and trying to block out the entire ride on the bike... even though, he still did all that quite willingly... "Dammit," he muttered again.

He half opened, half kicked the door when he walked in his room. He ditched the jacket, shirt... and got too damn tired and just fell against the bed.

Women. Kids. He was becoming the regular family man.

... He screamed in the pillow, in a very unlike Six way. He then rolled over and stared at the ceiling, his eyes falling closed, and a half-naked Holiday skampering through his brain.

**o0o**

**Wow... this is... long... If you're reading this, CONGRATS! I think you read the longest fic ever that can only be compared to the freaking dictionary.**

**I don't know. I had this bunny running through my head for some time and it all just came so easy. I was right, this was fun.**

**I could break this up into chapters... BUT WHAT FUN IS THAT?**

**Wow, I worked on this for the pass... what... five or six hours. Understandable, seeing it's length.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you got a decent laugh out of this. I know I did writing it.**

**lol Rex got tasered. I had to refrain from adding the 'DON'T TASE ME, BRO', but I did good.**

**Read and Review! ^.^**


End file.
